<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Piece Of Me by etherealsylvix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746822">A Piece Of Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealsylvix/pseuds/etherealsylvix'>etherealsylvix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Luciano/Lansky, M/M, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Picaresque AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealsylvix/pseuds/etherealsylvix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn’t just loose a partner that day. I lost my new family," Luciano explained and squinted his eyes shut. If he was alone, he‘d have started crying already but he had to look strong in front of this asshole. "I lost a piece of me. I lost my other half."</p><p>A story set in the AU of Akigumi‘s first play, how wonderfully picaresque. It takes places during &amp; after the canon storyline and mainly focuses on the relationship between Luciano &amp; Lansky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Piece Of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to my first actual fic! Unfortunately I didn’t manage to upload more during Juban month due to health issues and school but I‘m feeling better now and finally had the time to finish the first chapter of this Picaresque AU! I hope you enjoy it.</p>
<p>Short information before we start:<br/>I‘ll put trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter that contains anything that could trigger someone but know that this story will definitely contain a lot of violence. </p>
<p>Side characters that appear in the chapters will be mentioned at the beginning to so everyone knows who is who!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~ Chapter 1 Information ~<br/>• TW: none<br/>• Side Characters: Ace (Azami)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lansky was on his way to the hospital. Alone. Usually his partner would accompany him but he hadn’t seen him all day. Maybe he was spending his free time with someone else. Lansky didn‘t really care. They spent most of their time together anyway so not being able to see him for a day wasn‘t that bad. However, he did miss him a little bit. As soon as he arrived the hospital, Lansky went straight to the patient rooms. Benjamin was probably already waiting for him. Every day he would visit his brother around 6 in the morning and in the evening. Now it was 8pm and the sun was already gone. He would be asleep by now but that didn’t matter. Lansky couldn’t sleep without checking up on Benjamin regularly.</p>
<p>"Ow!" someone bumped into Lansky as he arrived at the right door, ready to open it. It seemed like that person came out of Benjamin‘s room. "M-Mr. Lansky!" The stranger was a young boy, probably around the age of his brother. He knew Lansky‘s name but Lansky didn’t know him. The boy had black long hair, tied up into a braided ponytail. Since he was wearing pyjamas, Lansky assumed that he was a patient here as well. "I have to go back to my room! Sorry!"</p>
<p>"It‘s...alright. Rest well," he mumbled even though the young boy was already gone. Lansky ignored the strange encounter and opened the door as quietly as possible. He went inside, took off his hat and his scarf, put them on the table near the bed and when Lansky turned around, he noticed someone sitting on the chair right next to Benjamin‘s bed. Moreover, there was a hat laying on the floor and a long coat was covering Benjamin like a blanket. "Huh?"</p>
<p>"Brother? You came? It‘s so late already," Benjamin whispered and raised his head to look at the other. He was obviously sleepy. Maybe he should have gone to bed earlier but Lansky didn’t dare to say that out loud after being 2 hours too late.</p>
<p>"I just had to see you," Lansky replied and approached the snorting brunette man sleeping in the uncomfortable hospital chair. "I didn’t expect to see him too." He kneeled down in front of him, tucked a few strands of his hair behind his ear and smiled. He slept so peacefully. Lansky never got to see something like this before. Usually his partner was only sleeping a few hours every now and then because of his nightmares. But there he was, his annoying partner Luciano sleeping like a beautiful little princess, making the cutest noises Lansky ever heard. His feelings took control over his mind so he placed a soft kiss on Luciano‘s forehead, despite knowing that this would just hurt him in the end. He shouldn’t do something like kissing him when he was secretly betraying him. If he could, he’d like to be honest with him though. Honest about what he was doing behind his back. Honest about his worries about Benjamin’s health. Honest about his feelings towards him. "What‘s up with him?"</p>
<p>"Luciano visited me earlier and somehow ended up staying here. We had a lot of fun together! He bought gummy bears for Ace and me! And we played detective games together! But I think he had a really rough day before... He was tired since he got here," Benjamin explained in a worried tone. "Did you two... fight? Luciano said he thinks you‘re angry."</p>
<p>So that was the problem. That was why Luciano avoided him the whole day. It was all because of that stupid fight. A fight so stupid that it shouldn’t even be called a fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"It‘s a h a t. It‘s just a fucking hat!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It was mine and you threw it away!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Because it had a hole in the back!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"There was no hole when I put it on the table."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Believe it or not but your hat was ruined. I‘ll get you a new one."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It won’t be the same!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wasn‘t he the one who was angry?" Lansky asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I threw away one of his hats but it was just a hat..." Damn it. Lansky felt genuinely bad now. Yeah, it was a hat but it apparently meant a lot to Luciano. Maybe he really would have wanted to wear it anyway. Was Lansky actually the bad guy in this story? Benjamin shifted closer to his brother and wrapped his arms around him from behind.</p>
<p>"Don‘t worry too much about it! Luciano said all you need to do is-"</p>
<p>"Benji?" A quiet soft voice asked. The brothers both turned their heads into the direction where it came from and looked at a sleepy Luciano yawning and running his fingers through his brown hair. "Eh? Lansky...?" His eyes followed him through the room. Lansky put on his hat and his scarf before speaking to him.</p>
<p>"Let’s go home and talk, okay? Benjamin needs to sleep and we need to clear up some misunderstandings." He felt uncomfortable, standing in the middle of the room while both Benjamin and Luciano stare at him in silence. An awkward yawning noise from Benjamin eventually made Luciano get up from the chair.</p>
<p>"Alright. Sleep well, Benji," Luciano said as he grabbed his belongings and followed Lansky out of the room. They both left with a smile but once the door closed, their expressions became rather dark. "What do you want?"</p>
<p>"Is this a joke? or are you actually pissed? God, Luciano. We‘ve been through worse already since we started working together a while ago. We fought because of serious shit and now you‘re so upset because of a hat that you leave me alone for a whole day?"</p>
<p>"We‘re past that crap already but then there is always a phase where you fight over the smallest and stupidest things. Maybe you don’t know that because you don’t have any friends. That hat meant something to me and I won’t apologize for being upset. You didn’t have to throw it away without even speaking me."</p>
<p>"I told you I will buy you a new one," Lansky answered in a more quiet and calm voice, reaching out to hold his partners hand in the meantime. Luciano looked angry but there was a little smile appearing on his face as he shook his head and took Lansky‘s hand.</p>
<p>"Cheapskate Lansky really buys me a new hat? Wow. Did you get hit on the head?" Luciano chuckled and squeezed his hand. The other was just rolling his eyes at that question. "What? I‘m trying to lift up the mood."</p>
<p>"You suck at that. Now tell me," Lansky said as he walked out of the hospital, still holding his partners hand tightly. He wasn’t thinking about letting him go until they came home. Maybe it was a bad idea. Maybe Lansky interpreted Luciano‘s behavior wrong. Maybe he’d end up hating him. But it was worth it. All that counted was this moment. Tomorrow didn’t matter. Yesterday didn’t matter. Only the moment mattered. "Why did you visit Benjamin?"</p>
<p>Luciano smiled shyly and averted his eyes. His gaze was now glued to the cold ground they walked on. "Well... ever since I met him, Benjamin‘s condition didn’t leave my mind. I am worried about him. We don’t know each other for long yet, but to me.. he‘s already family. He‘s the little brother I never had. Today, we got to know each other better and had the chance to talk alone. You know what he said? He‘s scared of the operation and he‘s worried about you.“</p>
<p>"He never mentioned that but I guess it’s obvious that he‘s scared.. after all, the operation is very soon. I hope the money I have is really enough."</p>
<p>"About that..." Luciano spoke in a very careful yet loud way. He furrowed his brows. Was the question he was going to ask a good one? Shouldn’t he stay quiet? It’d haven be better for whatever kind of relationship have had. But Luciano had to ask him. Something was... kind of bothering him about Lansky‘s earnings. The amount of money he saved up this month alone was oddly high. "Do you do anything else besides our work?"</p>
<p>"What?" Lansky asked without sounding too shocked. He was definitely surprised though. Never would he have imagined that Luciano payed so much attention to what was going on around him. He seemed more like a carefree guy, enjoying his life and not giving a shit about what his apprentices did. "Why are you asking? Isn’t it obvious that I need as much as I can get? Of course I can’t be satisfied with what we get from Capone."</p>
<p>"You‘re right, man. But if you really need help with anything or have any shit going on that you can’t deal with by yourself, just tell me, okay? We‘re partners, Lansky. You can trust me and count on me." Luciano sounded convincing and Lansky would have loved to just tell him everything but he couldn’t. He couldn’t be honest because it would have broken both of their hearts. If he continued to quietly betray him, Luciano would never notice anything, right? That way Lansky wouldn’t have to hurt him. That way they could stay together and keep working together for at least a longer time than they could if Lansky told him the truth right now. The truth sometimes hurts more than a lie.</p>
<p>"Did ya drink anything weird in the hospital?" Lansky asked, desperately trying to change the topic to something more lighthearted. "You‘re not even upset because of the hat anymore." A hit. A very painful hit, to be exact. Luciano used his last bit of energy to hit Lansky‘s head and huffed.</p>
<p>"Better keep your promise and buy me a new one. It has to be a fancy one though. I don’t wear the shit you do. It looks like you got it from the trashcan behind the house."</p>
<p>"Seems like you spend some time there, studying the stuff that’s inside of the trash." Even if Luciano hit him again, Lansky smiled a bit. He genuinely enjoyed these kind of moments where they just teased each other. At the beginning they actually fought and insulted each other. However, once they got to know each other better, that changed and now they got along pretty well. If only it could have stayed that way...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only two days later when <strong>it</strong> happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I appreciate any kind of support a lot. If you liked the first chapter, I hope you‘ll be here again when the next ones come out. Keep in mind to check out the notes at the beginning for TWs &amp; names of the side characters!<br/>I wish everyone a very nice day! See you again soon!<br/>— Leia | etherealsylvix (twt)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>